


Empty

by Uchistyx



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Breakup, Cheating, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx
Summary: "He's a cheater you know?”OrLhong plants the idea that Tharn is a cheater. Except, Lhong doesn't realise... every lie has a sprinkle of truth in them.
Relationships: Fiat/Tharn, Techno/Type, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 310





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

> (i apologise its so short but I wanted this out as quickly as possible so I can start working on it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic proofread/edited by my friend: CelestialBound

“You’ve heard of the rumours right?” Lhong said. His hand was on his chin, his expression bored.

Lhong and Type were sitting across from each other at Tharn’s bar. Type knew he wouldn’t be here today, he was out practicing late with his other band members. Lhong had called in sick to try and not cause any suspicion as to why they were meeting up.

“What rumours?” Type asked, trying to hide his concern. He wanted to know about Tharn’s past, no matter how brutal it might be.

“Oh, the ones where Tharn is a cheater?” Lhong said, almost in a bored tone.

Type blinked in confusion, not expecting that to come out of Lhong’s mouth.

“Cheater?” Type repeated. He felt like his voice wasn’t his own, that his soul had transcended the moment that Lhong said the dreaded word.

“Yeah, his boyfriends haven’t lasted long because there are rumours that Tharn is a cheater. I haven’t seen any evidence myself but..” He trailed off and lazily shrugged his shoulders, as if he was having fun telling Type the news. “Maybe you should talk to him about it.”

Type nibbled on his bottom lip, not noticing the metallic taste of blood in his mouth until Lhong pointed it out.

“You alright there Type?” he asked, a small smile on his face that he ignored.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a strained smile. “I’m fine. I think I’m going to go home.”

“Oaw. We haven’t even gotten drunk yet,” He said, looking at their half-empty cups.

“Sorry, I suddenly don’t feel well. I’ll make it up to you.” He said quickly, sliding off his chair and grabbing his coat and rushing out the door without a goodbye to Lhong.

Lhong let his smile grow into a grin. He’s planted his seed. Now it’s time to see it work its magic.

Type quietly opened the door to his and Tharn’s shared condo, poking his head in slightly to see if Tharn was sitting on the table,

Empty.

  
  


Okay. He shut the door as quietly as he opened it and slipped his shoes off. He sighed and placed his coat on the hangers by the door. His shoulders were so tense from learning about Tharn. It was just a rumour, right?

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice Tharn had gotten out of bed, a sleepy look on his face.

“Type?” Tharn asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Tharn jumped, suddenly aware of his boyfriend.

“Are you okay? Where were you?” He asked, ruffling his hair as he yawned.

“I was with a friend. It went on longer than I thought. I’m sorry.”

Tharn smiled and leaned in to kiss Type. He flinched slightly at the kiss and hoped to god that Tharn didn’t notice.

“Ai’Type. Let's go to bed,” Tharn said, holding out his hand.

He didn’t notice. Good.

Type looked at his hand. His usual thumb ring was off.

“Where’s your ring?” Type asked, looking up at Tharn’s face.

Tharn looked at his hand and then back at Type. “Ahh, I took it off earlier. I forgot to put it on," he said with a smile.

“Come on, Ai’Type. Can we go back to bed now?”

Type swallowed the rising taste of sourness in his throat. He wished he never spoke to Lhong.

“O-Okay,” He said, taking hold of Tharn’s hand and following him to bed

Type groaned as the light shone through the window of their shared condo.

“Tharn, shut the curtains.” He grumbled, snuggling deeper into the bed. He expected to hear rustling and his boyfriend getting up to close the curtains but it was deathly silent save for the humming of the aircon in their room.

He groaned and opened one eye and turned his head.

Empty.

The bed was empty.

Panic rose in his throat, Lhong’s words echoing in his head. “He’s a cheater.”

He shot up from his position and jumped up. He felt his chest tighten and the familiar feeling of a panic attack rise. He tried to settle his breath as he walked to the bathroom, praying to Buddha that he was there.

“Tharn?” he called, opening the door.

Empty.


	2. Tight

Tharn had two boba teas in his hand and a bag of food for him and Type to have for lunch. He juggled them in his hands as he took his keys out of his pocket. He sighed in relief once he got them out. He stuck them in the door, turned them and pushed the door open.

The first thing he heard was Type’s heavy breathing, the type of breathing he had become familiar with. 

  
  


He quickly thrust the stuff on the counter, not caring that he spilt their tea. All that mattered was Type.

  
  


If Tharn could fly he would have with how fast he had run to get Type in his arms.

“Type, Type, I’m here, please calm down.” he said softly, his hand on his forehead smoothing his hair down gently as he rocked him back and forth. 

  
  


If anything that seemed to make Type worse. 

  
  


“Please, breathe, follow my breathing.” 

It took maybe 20 minutes for Type to finally calm down and stop sobbing. Tharn’s shirt was stained with his tears but he didn’t care. He was used to it by now. 

  
  


“Type… Type, are you okay now?” He asked softly. 

  
  


He was still shaking slightly in his arms but not nearly as much as he was when he first found him. 

  
  


Type sniffed and nodded. “I-I’m sorry,” he managed to say through hiccups. 

  
  


“Sssh, Don’t apologise. It’s okay. Do you want to say what caused it?” He asked. Sometimes Type could say what made him panic other times he was too scared to even talk about it. 

Type quickly shook his head, looking as if he’d cry again. 

  
  


Tharn shushed him gently and pressed Type against his heart.

  
  


“That’s okay. You can tell me when and if you’re ready okay?” 

  
  


Type nodded and closed his eyes for a moment and let himself listen to Tharn's strong and steady heartbeat. Why did he ever think his amazing man would be cheating on him? He felt like laughing at his own stupidity but he felt that Tharn would be even more concerned about him if he randomly started laughing without any reason. 

Instead, he sighed heavily and concentrated on Tharn’s heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

Tharn looked over the left side of the bed where Type usually slept. Hours had passed since his panic attack and he was fast asleep on their shared bed. Sometimes these panic attacks Tharn never understood. He never got them himself. Sometimes he felt as if Type overreacted to certain things but he knew he didn’t have the same baggage Type had. He’d never understand what made him tick, only how to help. 

  
  


He couldn’t sleep so instead he picked up his phone he had put on his bedside table and sat up more comfortably on the bed. He turned on the phone and squinted when his phone shone brightly in his eyes. He quickly turned the brightness down and tapped on the Line app. He glanced down at Type again to make sure he was asleep.

Small, cute snores escaped his nose.

Tharn looked back to his phone and saw he had a series of new text messages. 

  
  
  
  


**Fiat: Message me when he’s asleep.**

**Sent 9:00 PM**

Tharn looked at the time on his clock. 

_11:00 pm._

He sighed and started to type.

  
  


**Tharn: I had to make sure he’s asleep but he’s asleep now.**

  
  
  


**Fiat: What held him up this time?**

  
  


Tharn snorted. This man can be so impatient sometimes. He knew about Type. He was his first priority. 

**Tharn: Panic attacks. It took forever to get him to sleep. He wouldn’t let go of me. I had to wait.**

**Fiat: You left me all alone.**

He sent a picture and Tharn almost had a stroke. It was of him biting the hem of his shirt, showing off his cute stomach, his dick in show, rock hard and dripping. 

**Tharn: Fuck, you have to warn me when you send pictures like that. I nearly woke Type up.**

**Fiat: *laugh emoji* maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he knew. Then I can have you by myself.**

**Tharn: Fiat… you know I can’t do that to Type. You know how devastated he would be….**

It took awhile for him to reply back, and Tharn thought he fucked it up with Fiat. He knew that his other boyfriend dreamed of them being together without the issue of Type. But he couldn’t bring himself to break up with him. He still cared deeply about the man who he shared a bed with. 

He was surprised to see his screen light again. 

**Fiat: I understand. I just want to be able to call you mine without having to hide it. We can’t even go on a date in fear of someone noticing us.**

**Tharn: I know… I’m sorry for ruining the mood. Let’s talk about something else yeah? Like your apprenticeship. How was it?**

**Fiat: Boring. There’s no cute guys to stare at and make you jealous with. All old stuffy men.**

**Tharn: Good, you can focus on your work instead of goofing off.**

**Fiat: *pout emoji* You still haven’t done anything about my hard cock.**

**Tharn: Jerk off. I can’t do anything with Type in the bed right next to me.**

**Fiat: Go to the bathroom.**

Tharn looked down at Type and back at his phone. He sighed and decided to get up, slowly, so he didn’t wake up Type and walked to the bathroom with his phone. 

  
  


What he didn’t know, however, is that Type had woken up 10 minutes ago.

  
  
  
***  
  


Morning eventually came and once again, Type was met with an empty bed. He felt his heart ache. He thought that after yesterday Tharn would be more considerate and decided to stay to see him wake up. 

He grunted and pulled himself up. He saw a note on the bedside table. He frowned and picked it up. 

  
  
  


“ _I won’t be home today. Sleeping over at a friend's place. Stay over at No’s. Love you. I brought some congee and some bubble tea. It’s in the fridge. Eat well <3 ‘ _

Type sighed heavily and put it back down. He felt his chest tighten but he ignored it. He figured going to Techno’s house would be better than staying home and letting his thoughts make him panic. 

He had a football game later today anyway so he decided he would ask when they finish. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Type and Techno stood off the side of the field while the juniors did their rounds. Type’s hands were on his hips, letting the cool air breeze through his loose football gear. 

  
  


Techno had a funny look on his face. 

  
  
  


“Ala-wa?” Type said, his eyebrows coming together in a tight knot. 

Techno quickly put his hands up, already noticing the look he often received from his best friend. 

  
  


“Nothing! It’s just... You’ve been looking kinda distant since you’ve come out the changing room,” Techno said carefully. 

Type sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Do you wanna get hit?” Type growled. 

  
  


As a reflex No ducked his head. He looked up when he noticed there wasn’t as much fire in his best friends eyes as there usually was. Now he was really worried. 

  
  


“Come on Type. I’m your best friend. You’re supposed to be able to tell me everything.” 

  
  


No had a point. They’ve told each other many secrets, some that Tharn doesn’t and will not ever know. Bros before hoes as the saying says. 

Type sighed. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll tell you after practice, we’ve already wasted time sitting around doing nothing.”

  
  


“The joy of being the captains best friend eh?” No said with a grin, nudging Type’s side. 

  
  


“Do that again and I’ll kick you.”

  
  


“Krab.” 

  
  


Type rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in No’s voice but decided to ignore it, following him out into the field, ignoring the tight feeling he felt creeping in his heart. 

  
  



	3. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i appologise for the sorta depressing last chapter. To make up for it here a small upset <3 Thank you for loving this fic)
> 
> I also put a timestamp for when cheating shows up in case you would like to skip it

Type was on No’s bed, chips in hand, absentmindedly eating them as they watched some stupid show on the tv. Techno’s brother Technic was out with friends and would most likely stay over at a friends house so it was just them.

The thought of telling No his problems made his chest hurt again, a feeling he’s been having too much lately. 

He could feel a pair of eyes scorching the side of his face. He tried to ignore it but the more No looked at him the less he could ignore it. He sighed and turned around.

“Alai wa?” Type asked. 

  
  


No blinked in surprise.

  
  


“Are you and Tharn okay?” He asked softly. 

  
  


Type scowled. 

  
  


Out of all their friends, Techno was the only one so far that knew they were officially together. Anyone else he would deny, deny, deny. 

“I think so? I think I’m overreacting about something. But I can’t get it out of my head.” He said carefully. He wasn’t sure how exactly he would explain this to No, but he knew no matter what, he would listen to him and give advice. 

“I’ve noticed. This past week, when you think no one is looking, your face will have this strange look on it. I’ve narrowed it down to Tharn. So spit it out.”

  
  


Type sighed and ruffled the back of his head, “Two days ago I spoke to Lhong.” 

  
  


Techno nodded, providing his undivided attention.

  
  


“A—… And he told me that Tharn had this reputation of being a cheater. And it’s just lodged inside my head that Tharn could possibly be cheating on me. But that’s impossible, right? He’s fought so hard to get me to even be tolerable to him so he wouldn’t do that, right?” 

  
  


Type knew he was rambling at this point and desperately wanted Techno to force him to stop. 

  
  


“Ai’ Type. You just said it right? It’s impossible. He loves you too much. He’s shown all of us how devoted he is to you. Don’t let a silly rumour change your view on him.”

  
  


Suddenly Type’s phone beeped; a message from Line. 

He picked up his phone and opened the message. A smile instantly appeared on his face.

  
  


Techno frowned at the smile. “Alai wa?” he asked, looking at the phone.

  
  


It was a picture of Tharn, a drink in hand and a bright smile on his face,

  
  


_ ‘Wish you were here baby’ _

Type blushed and quickly turned the screen off. 

  
  


“See? What did I say?”

  
  


Type rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. It’s impossible.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Tharn groaned as his back was slammed onto the wall of Fiat’s apartment.

Fiat’s mouth was latched on his neck, the dull pain of a hickey being made a distant memory. His mind was on unbuckling Fiat’s belt buckle. They were a little clumsy but they did the job. He threw the belt somewhere in the corridor; Fiat could find it later.

  
  


Right now, the only thing that mattered was the aching in his pants that Fiat had to fix. 

  
  


Fiat’s hand slid down to cup his clothed cock and Tharn couldn’t help but roll his eyes back. It had been so long since he fucked Fiat. He was different from Type. Type settled into the role of submissiveness but Fiat liked to fight for dominance, and he enjoyed that part of sleeping with Fiat alot.

  
  


He loved the challenge he gave him, it fit him well, Tharn thought.

Tharn had been thinking so much he didn’t realise Fiat was on his knees, pulling down his boxers.

  
  


He let out a surprised groan when he felt his hot tongue on his cock. 

  
  


Tonight was going to be amazing.

  
  
  


***

Type woke up in the middle of the night. His breathing was panicked and his hair was sweaty. He glanced around and realised he wasn’t home but in Techno’s room. He placed a hand on his chest to try and stop his heart from racing so hard. 

He looked down to see Techno sleeping, snoring obnoxiously. 

He glared at him before throwing the sheets off himself and walking to the balcony. He walked out into the fresh air and leaned over the railings to breathe heavily. 

He knew Techno was right, but why were his dreams still plagued with all these thoughts? Was this friend he was hanging out with the person he was also dating?

He shivered at the thought. He was being paranoid. 

Tharn was his first gay relationship. 

His first relationship period.

And the thought of Tharn (the person he thought possibly, maybe he’d marry one day) cheating on him shook him to the core. He could never think of doing that to him, even if his childhood crush asked him out tomorrow, he wouldn’t take the chance because he loved Tharn too much, he doted on him too much. 

  
  


He ran a shaky hand on his face and didn’t realise he was crying until his hand came back wet. 

  
  


This was bad. Very bad. 

  
  
  
  


***

School had ended fairly uneventfully, save for the fact that Type had a panic attack in class. He could still feel his neck red hot from embarrassment. He had never shown that part of himself to his schoolmates. He kept that for Tharn and their room. 

He couldn’t remember what triggered it, but perhaps that was best to forget.

  
  
  


They were outside their side of the university. Techno waited with Type most days to see him off with Tharn. 

“Where is he? He’s late.” No said, checking the time. 

Type also did the same and realised he was right. 

  
  


“Call him.” his friend said.

  
  


Type nodded and pulled up his phone to call his boyfriend. 

  
  


It rang, Type’s eyebrows furrowing together as time went on, the ringer becoming annoying.

“No need to call, he’s here. Who’s that with him? Another member of the Music sect? Man, do they choose their members based on looks or based on talent?”

  
  


Type could barely hear Techno speak, the blood rushing to his ears. 

  
  


The man next to Tharn was taller than him, his shoulders wide. He had dark golden skin, healthier than Type’s. His hair was tied up in a tight bun and whenever he smiled he saw stars in his eyes. 

Type slowly lowered his phone, his eyes blazing. 

Maybe he was jumping to conclusions too fast, but the feeling in his heart said differently. 

  
  


“Type? Type?”

He couldn’t hear his friend anymore, his vision narrowed down to the man standing next to him. 

Who the fuck was he, and why was he looking at Tharn like he was in love with him?

He’d get to the bottom of it, one way or another. 

Tharn and the mystery guy came forward. His friend looked at Type with a look he couldn’t decipher and it made his skin crawl. He didn’t like the energy he gave off. 

  
  


“Oaw, Your friend is handsome. What’s his name?" Techno obliviously said, giving off his usual friendly and open aura. Sometimes Type hated and loved it at the same time. Right now; he decided; he absolutely hated it and wanted to wring No’s neck with his hands. 

  
  


“This is Fiat. I met him at a bar I went to a couple of weeks back, we hit it off and became friends instantly.” Tharn said. 

  
  


Type glanced over at Tharn and was almost taken aback at how animated he was talking about this man. The way he spoke about him was the same way he spoke about himself when he was introducing him to new people. 

The same slow feeling of dread started to seep in his chest again. Type really, really fucking wished he never spoke to Lhong. 

  
  
  



	4. Tension

They had gone to a small café that No and Type had been to before. He had actually taken a girl there once before meeting Tharn, so he knew the food was good. 

But the food suddenly seemed unappealing, especially with the addition of Fiat suddenly appearing. Tharn had ordered his favourite foods for him but the food tasted bland and pasty, and his throat felt like it was constantly half-closed. 

He was sat next to Tharn and in front of Fiat. 

Whenever he thought Type wasn’t looking he’d have his eyes on him like he was trying to prove a point. 

“What do you do for a living then Fiat?” Techno asked, breaking up the awkward silence. 

Type sighed to himself. He didn't really want to know what this man did as a living, in fact, he didn’t want that man there period. And he hoped he was giving off that energy. 

Fiat smiled, and Type was angered at how perfect his teeth were, how he didn’t show too much teeth, or how his eyes had a perfect moon shape.

The ugly seed of jealousy planted itself in Type and he already started to feel it bloom. 

“I’m actually studying to be a doctor. I’m in the Medicine faculty of this uni. I live on campus, so if you ever wanna crash at mine or even just come over for a drink then you’re free to do so.” He said, glancing over at Type and giving him a wink. 

He was taken aback by that. He couldn’t hide the scowl that was growing on his face.

He could see Tharn at the corner of his eye start to look concerned. 

Good, he should have noticed sooner. 

“Hey, why don’t we go over to your house after this?” Techno asked Type.

Type looked straight at Fiat, whose eyes were locked on his eyes the moment he turned his head.

There was challenge in his eyes. He wanted Type to say no, to back out like a pussy. 

But if anyone knew Type they’d know he wasn’t easily intimidated by this, even if his heart was telling him to run, that this was going to be a bad idea. 

“Sure, that sounds fun.” He said, smiling a smile he knew Tharn would recognise as fake. 

He hoped Tharn felt like shit.

  
  
  


Tharn stood up suddenly, surprising everyone. 

Fiat frowned in surprise. “P’Tharn, are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine, I just have to talk to Type.” He said, leaning down to grab his hand. 

“I’m fine here. Say what you need to say here.” Type said, snatching his hand away. 

Tharn looked at him exasperatedly, “Type. Please. It’s private.”

Type looked at him for a long time before getting up. “Fine, let's go.” He said, going towards the back of the cafe without looking back to see if Tharn was following. 

“We’ll be back in a moment.” Tharn apologised, quickly following Type.

They were in a secluded part of the café usually reserved for smoking. Tharn saw Type resting against the wall of a fire exit. 

“What’s your problem with Fiat?” Tharn asked. 

Type glared at him. The days building of uneasiness and distrust led to Type feeling angry. He didn’t know any other way. 

“My problem? Are you fucking kidding me? Your little bestie or whatever he is seemed to have a problem with me the moment he saw me. Who is he? You’ve never mentioned him before.”

Tharn sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

“Do I have to tell you every single friend I have? I know we are together but I don’t ask you about your friends.”

“Because my friends don’t look at you as if they want to kill you! Ever since Fiat laid eyes on me it feels like he wants to hurt me.”

“You’re being paranoid.” Tharn said quickly. 

Type looked at him for a long time before breathing in heavily. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was imagining the looks he was receiving and he was being paranoid. 

Suddenly all the fight he had escaped his body. He hated this, fighting with his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry… I just... It feels weird around him…”

Tharn looked at him, his facial expression soft. He walked to Type and pulled him into his arms. He instantly melted his anger completely forgotten. 

“I’m sorry I never told you about him. We haven’t known each other for an incredibly long time. I wanted to wait for the right time. Please try to get along with him? For me?”

Type looked up at him with a pout. “Okay. If it’s for you.” 

Tharn smiled and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Type. I hope you know that?” Tharn asked, pushing back his curls from his face to see him better. 

_ ‘Do I?’ _ Type thought. 

He smiled and nodded. “I know.” 

  
  


All four of them were around Type and Tharn’s living room floor, bags of alcohol.

They started an hour ago and Techno was completely drunk. 

“You’re such a lightweight, No.” Type said. He was sat on Tharn’s lap, a bottle in hand. 

He felt Tharn laugh beneath him. 

“No, I’m not. You’re just… really good at holding it in,” No said, his hand quickly covering his mouth. 

“No, if you get sick on my carpet I’m going to make you pay to clean it.” Type threatened. 

Fiat rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. 

“You’re funny, Type. You’re so quick with your tongue.” He commented. 

Type glanced at him. He had his hair out of its bun and it was long and to his shoulders. He looked even prettier like this. 

Fuck Fiat.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Type snapped, his hackles raised. 

“Type.” Tharn warned.

Type let out a quiet breath and lowered himself back onto Tharn’s lap. Why did he still feel intimidated by him when HE was the one hogging all of Tharn’s attention?

“Nothing bad. It’s a good skill to have. It'll save you when you’re in a bad situation,” Fiat shifted his eyes to Tharn. “Or it might be your downfall.”

Tharn quickly looked away and coughed. 

“Come on, let's play a game.” He said, trying to get rid of the sudden tension in the room. 

“Oooohh, I know a game we can play. We can play truth or dare!” Techno slurred. 

“Can you even think of any questions?” Type snorted.

“I’ll have you know I’m the best at getting secrets out of people, sober or not! Get out of Tharn’s lap and sit like a normal person.” No scolded, drinking the last of his bottle so they had a bottle to play with. 

Type didn't really want to leave Tharn’s lap, he felt safe there but he knew the game didn’t work like that. So he did as told and sat next to him. Instead of sitting on him he took hold of his hand and squeezed it. 

Tharn smiled gently at him and glanced at No who started to spin the bottle. 

It spun a couple of times before it stopped on Fiat. 

“Truth or Dare?” No asked. 

“Truth.”

“Boring!” No complained. 

He thought for a moment before finding a good question. 

“What’s your sexuality?” 

Type glanced at Techno. It wasn’t really a question you ask during truth or dare but all of them were gay so it wouldn’t have made a difference if he was or not.

“I’m bisexual. I like both men and women. But I lean towards men more.” He said with a smile. 

Type huffed and watched as Fiat spun the bottle. It stopped and landed on Tharn. 

“Truth or dare?” Fiat said, his smile still on his face. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.”


	5. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Fiat and Tharn's relationship. 
> 
> Please don't kill me for this chapter and the upcoming ones.

Tharn looked at Type with shocked eyes. He wasn’t even anticipating Fiat to go that route.   
  


Type scowled at Fiat who had a smug look on his face. 

“Don’t do it Tharn.” Type whispered, pulling his arm back. 

“It’s just a dare.” Tharn said with a small smile. He didn’t want Type to know he had a small ball of excitement in his belly at the fact he is kissing Fiat in front of him.

  
The man he is seeing behind his back. It was exciting somewhat, but there was also the voice in the back of his head, one that was always constant, never silencing no matter how much he wants it to. It’s telling him not to, to not fall under Fiat’s plan. He knew exactly what Fiat was planning to achieve with this kiss. 

Type said nothing after that, sitting back in his seat and a tight line forming on his lips. 

“Come on then, a kiss on the lips. 10 seconds yeah?” Fiat said with a smile, looking at Type whose eyes were stuck on Fiat like he couldn’t look away. 

Tharn licked his lips and he crawled slightly so he was closer to Fiat. The other man placed his hand around his neck so he could pull him down for a kiss. He was looking at Type the whole time. 

If looks could fucking kill, he was sure Type would have killed him then and there. But it would have been so fucking worth it. Being able to kiss his boyfriend like this in front of Type felt liberating. 

Fiat couldn’t help but swipe his tongue secretly on Tharn’s lips and he could feel him shiver slightly at the motion. He pulled away when he knew the time was up. He didn’t pay attention to the fact that Tharn pulled forward to try and kiss him again. No way. 

  
  


Fiat sat back in his seat and smiled at Type. “See. Just a kiss.” He said, mimicking Tharn’s words.

There was something akin to amusement when he saw the redness of anger spread on Type’s face. 

Good.

He hoped he didn’t feel so smug about occupying Tharn’s attention anymore.

Tharn sat back down next to Type who immediately took his hand and pulled him close. 

“Your turn to spin.” Fiat said to Type who was still silent and glaring at Fiat.

Type scowled and spun the bottle. It landed on Tharn and without warning, he pulled his face to his and kissed him, long and hard. Almost like he was claiming Tharn as his again. 

Fiat couldn’t help but scoff at the childish reprisal. It just showed how different in mindset they are. 

Seeing them kiss in front of him didn’t affect him, he had to deal with a lot of shit with both Tharrn and Type while being with Tharn. He was used to being put in the shadows. 

He could see Type glancing at him as they kissed, to see if he was getting under his buttons. 

  
Fiat only shrugged and gave a smug smile, to show he didn’t care. He didn’t care that Tharn was kissing because at least he got to kiss him first.

Type parted with a wet slippy sound. Tharn’s cheeks were a deep shade of red, beautiful under his skin tone, Fiat thought. He shook his head to himself. He was whipped for Tharn. He wouldn’t deny it if he was asked. 

  
  


  
The game went on for a bit before Type passed out from drinking too much. No also had passed out on the sofa. 

  
The only two people awake were Tharn and Fiat. 

They were on the bed that Type and Tharn shared every night. 

Fiat’s heart couldn’t help but race at the thought that he was on the bed that Tharn slept on. 

“Why did you do that?” Tharn asked quietly.

Their legs were intertwined. They knew they were in a risky position but neither of them could pass the opportunity to be this close. Neither of them knew when the next time they would be like this would be so they decided to take the risk. No matter how big. 

  
  


“Do what?” Fiat said a mischievous smile on his lips. 

Tharn rolled his eyes and poked his side playfully. “You know what I mean.”

He sighed and glanced at Type and back at Fiat.

“Kiss me in front of Type like that? You knew he would be upset and try to one-up you.” Tharn said, looking at Fiat directly in his eyes. 

“P… He had been hogging your attention all day. I just wanted a moment.” He said softly. 

“He's my boyfriend. You have to remember that. You’re just someone I’m seeing on the side. I may call you my boyfriend too. But remember Type always comes first." Tharn said, his voice never wavering. He meant this. Type was always his number one. 

He could see the hurt he caused in Fiat’s eyes but he had to drive home that he will never be as important to him as Type. He wasn't sure why he started this relationship with Fiat in the first place. He lied to Type how they met. They met way before Type and Tharn met. 

Both of them had a mutual interest with each other but at the time they were too busy to start anything. They had casual flings and Tharn supposed he got caught in Fiat and FIat got caught in him. They agreed they would keep seeing each other as long as whoever they are dating doesn’t find out. So far it's been working but lately, Tharn has felt like he should finish whatever he had with Fiat. But something in him told him he couldn’t. 

Fiat fell silent. Sometimes he needed to be reminded of his place, but it was these times that Tharn hated the most. 

“I’m sorry.” Tharn said softly, pulling him close. 

  
  


Fiat shook his head. Tharn was right, he was experimenting how far he could go with Tharn and he should have known this wasn’t his place to do so. 

“You’re right. I know how much you care for him. I just get so jealous. Especially when he’s right in front of me. I can’t help but WANT to one-up him. It’s like he brings up this ugly side to me I didn't know I had.”

Now it was Tharn’s time to be silent. Fiat could see many things in his face but he could identify none of them. 

“Let's stop.” He said simply. 

Fiat frowned, “W-What?”

“Let's stop this. I can’t continue hurting Type like this. Hurting you. I know how you feel about me and it isn’t fair leading you on like this.” 

Fiat instantly grew panicky, reaching over for his face with trembling hands. 

“Please, please. I’m okay with this. I’m okay with being second best. You’re all I have left. If you leave me I don’t know what I’d do.” He said in a trembling voice. 

“You’d go on like how you were before.” Tharn said, stroking his face tenderly. 

“Please… I can’t. I can’t go back to that." Fiat was crying now, his lip trembling and his face wet with snot and tears. 

Tharn’s heart ached at the sight of Fiat like this. He knew what Fiat had been like before they met. That's part of why he agreed to be with him. But he couldn’t. Not anymore. 

“I’m sorry Fiat. Let’s stop. I can’t keep hurting Type anymore.” 

  
  
  


Type groaned. His aching back woke him up. He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where the fuck he was. He looked at the floor. Bottles scattered around and bags of chips and snacks on the table. He looked at the timer. 1:30. Thank fuck none of them had class today. 

  
  


He looked at the bed and saw only Tharn was there. He would have to talk to him about what the fuck happened last night. Why did that happen and who exactly Fiat was. 

But right now, what mattered was cleaning up their messy home and kicking out Techno. He stunk. 

  
  
  


Fiat was sat alone in the school cafeteria. He wasn’t hungry. He was waiting for someone. They said to meet him at 1:30. He was here since 1, his stomach feeling anxious. 

“Hey Fiat.” A voice said happily.

He looked up, his eyes still bloodshot from the tears and drinking.

“Lhong.”


	6. Worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *says im introducing fighter* 
> 
> also me: 
> 
> DOES THIS INSTEAD.

A couple of weeks had passed since Tharn invited Fiat over. Things had been slowly getting back to normal. Except… Tharn had been overly sweet.

  
Tharn was always a clingy boyfriend, Type knew this, but something felt off about Tharn. Like he was making up for something. 

“Do you wanna go out to eat tonight?” He asked.

  
They were on the floor, Type in Tharn’s arms. Said arms were wrapped tightly around him and Tharn’s head laid on his own as they watched football on the TV. Type’s favourite team was playing and Tharn offered to watch with him. 

This was the first time Tharn decided to watch with him. Usually, he would use this time to work on his university papers and Type would use this as an opportunity to play with Tharn’s hair and pretend he didn’t enjoy doing this while he had this stupid smile on his face.

This felt strange, having Tharn engage in football. He knew that Tharn had no interest in the subject, he put up with it because he loved Type. 

“Ai’Type?” Tharn repeated again.

Type was so in his head he didn’t even realise his boyfriend was talking to him. He was just trying to figure out the situation.

Tharn chuckled and sighed. He started to move his hands away and Type instantly looked up. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, harsher then he intended on being. 

“I was trying to get your attention. Are you okay Ai’Type. You seem deep in thought?” Tharn asked softly, leaning slightly so he could look at him at a better angle.

Type sighed and reached to run a hand down his face. “Sorry, I was so into the game I zoned out I guess. What were you saying?”

Tharn still looked worried but decided to trust him. 

“I said ‘do you want to go out to eat tonight?’”

Type thought about it. They barely had gone out on proper dates before. They usually settle for sex and take away dinner. Type realised they hadn’t really gone on a proper date. It would be cute. It would be a nice distraction from the thoughts in his head and the panic attacks that he’s been having. 

“Okay. That sounds fun.” 

Tharn smiled and kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to dress fancy or anything. Just semi-casual okay?” He said with a smile. 

Type nodded and brought his attention back to the television. 

  
  
  
  
  
***  
  


Type had afternoon classes and Tharn had gone to his music practice. 

The class soon ended. Type stretched with a loud groan, feeling his back cracking. 

_‘So satisfying,’_ He thought to himself. 

Techno tapped at his back and he turned his head to look at him.

“Champ told me there’s someone waiting for you outside.”

Type frowned. He wasn’t meeting anyone and he had to get home so he could figure out what to wear for his date. 

“Okay, thanks. I’ll go see who it is.” 

  
  


He walked outside the school doors, to find Fiat leaning against one of the school pillars, scrolling through his phone. His hair was half down half up today and Type really wanted to fucking punch him in his face. 

“Fiat.” Type said coldly once he walked up to him. 

Fiat’s head snapped up and Type as almost thrown aback at the bright smile he had on. 

“Hi, Type. I wanted to talk to you for a bit. Do you mind if you come with me to my house for a bit? We started off the wrong foot and I think we should talk about what happened and maybe actually be friends?” He asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

Something in Type told him to run away, to leave right now. But he pushed it down, figuring it was just his insecurities and distrust from the first impression he got. Fiat deserved a second chance, he was his boyfriend's friend after all.

Type nodded. “Okay. I’m willing to talk to you.” 

Fiat nodded. “Come, I have my car parked a couple of blocks down.” He shoved his phone into his pocket and walked to his car, Type following. He decided he wouldn’t text Tharn where he was. He wouldn’t be there for long anyway.

  
  
***  
  


Fiat opened the door to his dorm. His roommate was staying at somewhere else tonight so they would have no interruptions. 

“Water?” Fiat offered. 

Type looked at him funny before sliding his bag over his body and unzipping his bag. He pulled out the water bottle he used for training. 

“Here, put it in this." Type said. 

Fiat smiled and took it from him.

“Go sit down. I’ll be with you shortly.” Fiat said.

  
Type nodded and slipped off his shoes before walking into the dorm.

“You can turn on the TV if you want!” Fiat called out. 

He was returned with a loud grunt 

He smiled at the water bottle and went to fill it up with water. 

  
  


An hour had passed of them just chatting. Type had let his guard completely down. Something about the way he spoke and the soft laughter made him less angry, less worried. 

This was good right? That’s what Tharn wanted.

Type had his water bottle in his hand, almost completely finished. His body felt so light, similar to that one time he tried weed with one of his friends in high school. Except this feeling brought along the feeling of being hot. Sticky.

He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his school shirt.

  
“Fuck. Is it hot in here or is it just me?” He grumbled, lolling his head back onto the sofa behind him. 

FIat’s kind face morphed into something similar to resentment. 

“It’s just you." He said, his voice void of any of the kindness it had before.

Type glanced at him, surprised at the sudden tone.

  
“Fiat? Are you okay?”

Fiat stood up, looming over Type like he was a god looming over their subject. He walked slowly over to him, his eyes hard as stone. 

“No. I’m not okay. Do you know how awful my life has been because of you?” He asked, each word filled with venom.

“W-Wha-” Type tried to get up but fiat pushed him back down.

“I think it’s time you got a taste of your own medicine. Feel the same feeling I have been feeling.” He hissed, straddling Type. 

“Let go of me!” Type cried out, trying to push him off. 

“I don’t think a whore has the right to command me.” Fiat growled in his face, before punching him squarely in the jaw, causing Type to pass out. 

_“You’ll see Tharn. He wasn’t worth it.”_

**(AN: feel free to kill me )**


	7. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IS RAPE/ SEXUAL ASSAULT UPSETS YOU.
> 
> I will explain what happened in this chapter for those who skipped this so the next chapter will make more sense )
> 
> Also sorry for the delay things have been very hectic but its here now

The first thing Type felt was a raging aching pain on his jaw. He groaned in pain, but that just made the ache worse. 

The second thing he felt was something wet and hot. He hummed to himself. Maybe he fell asleep funny and left his mouth open too long. The wet thing closed around him more, causing him to gasp out. He opened his eyes and saw a head bobbing up and down on his cock. 

“T-Tharn..." He hummed. He had been woken up like this before, it was rare but he never complained about it. 

He tried to move his hands but they stopped just a little above his head. He quickly looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the rope.

He looked back down, his eyes were still blown out.

“Tharn?” He asked, hoping to god his voice wasn’t shaky. 

The head let go of his cock and slowly looked up at him. 

Type’s heart dropped to his stomach, the familiar fear he felt as a child rising again. 

“Did you enjoy my skills so much that I reminded you of your precious Tharn?”

Type couldn’t speak, panic rising in his throat, his breathing quickening. 

“What a pussy. It’s just a blowjob.” He hummed, leaning back down to continue. Before he could however Type kicked him in his stomach. The only thing his mind could think of doing at that moment was to fight back. 

Fiat groaned in pain as Type desperately tried to get out the ropes. 

“Fucking fag, you’re going to be sorry for that." He hissed, pulling himself up and straddling Type’s lap. 

Type was sure he looked absolutely pathetic, eyes blown out, fear clearly on his face. He hated this. He wanted Tharn.

Fiat reached over to the bedside table to reach for Type’s phone. 

“What’s your code?” He asked. 

Type couldn’t speak, his throat clogged up with spit. 

“I said _what’s your code?”_ He hissed, twisting his nipple hard. 

Type cried out in pain, trying to hold back a sob. 

He swallowed his spit and opened his mouth. “4 3 6 7 4 8 5.” He said, hating how shaky his voice was. 

Fiat hummed and typed out the numbers, smiling in satisfaction when the phone opened. 

Type watched as he scrolled through his phone. He frowned when he handed him back the phone. 

  
“When Tharn answers, tell him that you’re cancelling the date and you’re spending the night at mine. Don’t give anything away.” Fiat said, his tone threatening.

Type had to stifle the sob that wanted to escape him. Why was this happening to him? He did nothing to Fiat.

He breathed out a terrified breath and waited for Tharn to answer. 

“Type?”

Type’s voice hitched when he heard his boyfriends voice. 

“Type where are you? We’ve got ten minutes left until we can leave?” Tharn sounded worried and Type hated that he couldn’t ease that off him. 

He swallowed loudly and then spoke.

  
“I… Can we cancel tonight? I’m with Fiat and we really got into talking. I just saw the time and-” Type’s voice cracked when Fiat leaned and kissed his neck. 

“Type? What do you mean you’re with Fiat? How did he get your number?”

Type let out a little cry when Fiat bit on a particular spot that was extra sensitive. 

Tharn was silent and Type hoped to god he understood what was happening to him and come and find him. 

“He was waiting for me outside the uni. I don’t know how he knew but I decided I would spend the night.” Type said, trying to calm his voice. He didn’t want Fiat to raise suspicion. 

“Type... are you okay?” Tharn asked softly. 

Type let out a whimper when Fiat let go and sucked on his ear instead. 

  
“I… I’m fine. I’ll see you later okay?” 

He wished he could see what was going on in Tharn’s head. If he had figured out no, he was far from okay. 

“Okay,” Tharn said carefully. “I’ll see you later.” 

Type swallowed when Tharn hung up. Fiat snatched the phone from his hand and laced his fingers in his. He shut his eyes tight and tried to imagine it was Tharn kissing him. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Tharn looked at his phone, a deep frown on his face. Something was wrong. Why would Fiat of all people want to see Type on his own? He knew how much he resented him. He wouldn’t spend one on one time with him for his own gain. Something wasn't right. He heard it in the way Type spoke to him. 

He heard the underlying fear in his voice, the same that crept up while he was at the beginning of a panic attack. 

Tharn quickly grabbed his car keys and shoved on his shoes and ran down the stairs. 

It took Tharn less than 15 minutes to get to Fiat’s dorm. It normally would take 20 but Tharn was on a mission and he wasn’t going to take his time while his baby was in trouble.

He didn’t even bother to park properly, knowing he wouldn’t be here for long. Not when he wanted to be in and out as soon as he could. 

He ran up the stairs, two at a time, almost tripping on a couple because he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. 

He reached Fiat’s dorm, his breath heaving and his chest tight. 

He knocked heavily on the door. 

“Open the door Fiat!” He called. 

He heard noises behind the door, the rustling of someone getting off a bed and feet scrape the floor. 

The door opened and an uncombed looking Fiat. 

He pushed past him and stormed into the dorm room. He stopped short when he saw Type tied up on the bed half-naked. 

“What the fuck did you do, Fiat? What the fuck did you do?” He growled, turning on him and pulling him close to him by his collar. 

Fiat had a smirk on his face, one that Tharn wanted to punch off. He didn’t know that Fiat could end up like this. If he knew he never would have started seeing him. 

“Why don’t you tell your precious Type what really happened, hm? Tell him why he’s in this predicament?” 

Type turned his head. His eyes were red with tears, his lips swollen from kissing. Kissing someone that wasn’t Tharn. 

“What does he mean?” Type asked, his voice quiet and hoarse. 

Tharn swallowed, words failing to escape him. 

“Tell him. Didn’t you tell me Type was your number one? Why won’t you tell him that was just a joke to you?”

“It wasn’t-”

  
“It wasn’t?” Fiat interrupted. “It seems pretty funny considering the things you’ve done behind his back.” 

“Tharn.. W-what does he mean?” He repeated again, his eyes brimming with tears again. 

  
Tharn realised he couldn’t get himself out of it this time. He had to tell him. 

“I was seeing Fiat behind your back.”


	8. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed not many people read the last chapter.  
> so as promised here is a quick summary so this chapter won't be weird.
> 
> Tharn had been broken up with Fiat for two weeks and invited Type on a date. Fiat asked Type to meet before and Type agreed. Fiat then began to assault Type. Tharn found out and raced to save Type and Fiat forced Tharn to tell Type he was cheating.
> 
> Okay , on with the story

All movement inside of Fiat’s dorm room was halted. It was scarily quiet, even Type’s tears had stopped. 

Fiat had a massive smile on his face, pleased with what he’s done. 

  
“I’m going now. Leave whenever you want, just make sure you shut the door on your way out. Bye-bye!” He said, waving at them cheerfully before walking away and shutting the door. 

Tharn couldn’t move. Not while Type was looking at him like he had his heart ripped out of him. Which in fact, he might as well have done with what Fiat forced him to say. 

“Untie me.” Type finally said, turning his face away from Tharn. 

He let out a gasp of air. He didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Type spoke to him. He was terrified. He knew that Type’s outburst was coming. It was just a matter of how and when. 

Tharn moved forward towards the bed and with shaky hands, untied one arm from the bedpost. It flopped down next to Type’s motionless body. Tharn leaned over and untied the next wrist, the same thing happening. 

  
“Type…” Tharn tried, swallowing his spit. 

“How long?”

“I-”

“I asked how long Tharn!” Type said louder, refusing to turn his head to look at him. 

Tharn swallowed again before speaking. “S-Since we’ve been together.”

Type all of a sudden lunged at Tharn, not caring he was still naked and pulled him close to his face by his collar. 

“Why? Tell me why. Was I not enough? Is it because I used to hate you? Is that why you’re doing this?” 

Tharn couldn’t talk, stuck in his spot. Type’s hand around his collar was like a vice. 

“Tell me why!" Type said, a wail escaped him, a sound that pierced through his heart and stuck there. Tharn didn’t think he would ever forget that sound. 

Tharn slowly reached to place his own hands on Type’s. His knuckles were white from gripping so tight. 

“I... I couldn’t stop. I tried so many times but something in me told me to keep going. He has so many things happening in his life. I was the only stable thing.” Tharn tried to excuse. Even saying this it sounded like an insane reason to justify cheating on one of the best men he had the pleasure to call his boyfriend. 

Tharn could feel Type shake beneath his hands and he hated that he was the reason for this. He never was the reason before but knowing he was the reason now made Tharn feel sick.

“Did it ever occur to you…” Type began, slowly bringing his head so he could look at Tharn in his eyes. ”That you were my only stable thing?” 

Tharn wanted to scream. The look Type gave him crushed his heart. He was so stupid. Absolutely stupid that he thought Type would never find out. He knew Type was smart. So, so smart. And Tharn was stupid. So, so stupid.

“Type, I don’t know what to do to prove to you that I’m not seeing him anymore. I broke up with him two weeks ago. I promise you.”

Type looked at him like he was working out what exactly he was saying. 

“...You don’t have to prove to me if you’re not seeing him. I believe you.” Type said after a while. 

“W-What?” Tharn said with a shocked expression. 

“I said what I said. I believe you." He said. He slowly moved his hands from his collar and on his face again. 

“However, if you cheat on me again I will cheat on you ten times worse. You got it?” Type said, his eyes hard and void of the spark he had earlier during the day. 

Tharn looked at him with a shocked expression before he felt Type’s knee connect with his stomach. He doubled up in pain and fell onto his knee.

“That’s for being a scummy boyfriend. Do better.” Type spat, turning to grab his pants. 

  
  
  
  
***  
  


They soon came home and Type immediately made his way to the bathroom.

Dirty. 

He felt layers and layers of dirt on him. The dirt he felt from childhood resurfacing in the form of rashes and the new dirt in the form of the itchiness he feels deep within his skin. He turned the water on hot and pulled off his clothes. 

He waited until the water was loud before he started to cry. Why did this have to happen to him?

_AGAIN._

Was he not allowed to be happy? Allowed to have a loving boyfriend and a home to live with him in? That was all taken by a man who knew his boyfriend long before him. Type allowed himself to believe what he was feeling irrational because Tharn never gave away the fact that he was indeed cheating on him. 

A hand flew to his mouth as a strangled scream escaped him.

How many times had Tharn come back from fucking Fiat to coming home and fucking him the same night? How many times had he come home and kissed the same spots he had kissed Fiat hours prior?

Type couldn’t hold it in anymore and threw up. He didn’t even care that he threw up in his hand. All he cared was the fact that he wasn’t enough for Tharn.

  
  
  
  


Soon Type came out of the bath, pants low on his hips and towel slung over his shoulder. 

Tharn was on the bed looking nervous. 

“What’s with that look?” Type asked, pulling the towel off and drying his hair. 

“I… You just took long. I was worried something had happe-”

“Don’t be,” Type interrupted. “I’m fine. You’re fine. Stop acting like you did a big crime. You cheated on me so what?”

“Type… It’s more than that.” Tharn said carefully.

“Don’t bring it up. I already forgot it.” He said with a smile 

He threw the towel in the hamper by their bed and walked to the kitchen. 

“Is there any food?” Type asked, opening the fridge.

“There's food from two days ago but I think it’s gone bad…” Tharn said quietly.

Type looked over at him with an eyebrow raise. “I see. I’ll go out and get us something to eat.”

Tharn was going to say don’t bother but he realised then and there no matter what he said Type wouldn’t listen to him. 

“Okay. I’ll get the plates out for when you come back.” 

Type hummed and slipped on a shirt and his slippers and left.

* * *

  
  
  


The room was suffocating and Type had really used the excuse of needing food as a way to escape for a while. He went to a further convenience store than the one next to their house, wanting to be out of that room as long as he can. 

He walked about an hour away. He found a shop a couple of blocks down and decided to walk into it. He had never been to this one before so he spent a bit of time just looking around the new things he had never seen before. 

All of a sudden he bumped into a chest.

A man. 

Type didn’t have to see under his shirt he was well built. He looked up slowly and his breath hitched at the man. He was handsome. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, putting his hands together in apology. 

“It’s okay. My name is Fighter. I haven’t seen you here before.” 

“I live an hour away but I wanted a new shop to go to I guess.” 

Type swallowed when he saw Fighter smirk.

“Well, I hope to see you here more often." He said, turning around and walking out the shop. 

Type could feel his heartbeat quicken. He also felt another thing form.

A Plan.


	9. Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this might be the longest chapter yet and its all because of Techno dmdndn. 
> 
> also happy 2gether and whyru day!

Techno frowned. Something was up. Today was football practice. Type usually was attentive during this time but he was on his phone, looking focused. 

Ever since he spoke to him about Tharn things have felt different. 

Techno called for a break and then made his way to Type. He slowly towered over him, obstructing the sun. 

Type let out a sound of irritation. “No, move.” He mumbled. 

Techno moved forward, even more, enough to touch his forehead with his own. 

Type let out a groan and looked up. “What do you want, No?”

  
“What’s up with you and Tharn?” He outright asked. He was concerned for his friend and he could notice the slight change between them.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Type said, too quickly for his liking. 

Techno sighed and moved to sit next to him on the bench. He let his arm dangle over his shoulder.

Type sighed and turned off his phone, giving his full attention to his best friend. 

“Not good enough.” No said. 

He was protective of Type. They grew up together and had always been best friends. He knew when something was bothering him. 

“You know you can’t lie to me Type,” Techno huffed. “Now tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Really, nothing is wrong. Why won’t you believe me?” Type asked with a huff. 

Techno gave him a look of skepticism. 

“Well, first of all. You’ve barely been around Tharn. Whenever Tharn comes around you suddenly act as if you’re doing something important. You act like he isn’t your boyfriend. Did you two fight?” he asked. 

  
  


Type sighed and ruffled the back of his head. “Sort of I guess. It’s nothing big. I just... Want him to sweat a little that’s all.” 

Techno frowned. “What did he do?” He asked carefully. 

Type looked at him for a while. “Promise you’ll let me deal with it my way. You won’t try and talk to Tharn about anything?” He demanded.

Techno sighed and nodded. “I promise.” 

“I... uh... I found out Tharn was cheating on me,” He began. 

All colour from Techno’s face vanished and he immediately stood up. 

Type quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. 

“What the fuck, Type? Why would you ask me not to talk to Tharn about something like this?!” Techno said loudly. 

“Be quiet!” Type hissed. “I’m dealing with it.”

“Dealing with it by ignoring him? Break up with him!” Techno said, anger clearly on his face. 

“No! I’ve got it under control!” Type said, feeling a slight thump of irritation on the corner of his head. 

“Got it under control? What do you mean?” Techno asked, anger still in his voice.

Type grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Techno scoffed and looked at Type with disdain.

“Look. I’m going to get him back. You think I’d let him get away with it like that? I’m not stupid No. Every day I go to a convenience store that’s an hour away at the same time and there’s this guy that’s seriously hitting on me. I’m playing hard to get but I think he’s gonna ask for my number tonight. I’m gonna give it to him.” Type said, a small smile on his face.

  
Fighter was a handsome man he wouldn’t deny this. He felt a little bad he was using him but he wanted Tharn to understand the pain he felt (and still feels) when he found out his boyfriend was cheating on him. 

Techno frowned slightly. “Do you really think that’s a good idea Ai’Type? That’s someone else you’re adding into this mess. Don’t you think you should just keep it to yourselves and work on it?”

Type smiled and swung his arm over his shoulder and leaned over with a smile. 

“You know that isn’t how I roll.” He said with a wide smile that sent shivers down Techno’s spine.

  
Sometimes Type was scary.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


School took forever to end. Type kept looking at the clock to make sure he wasn’t late to see Fighter. He found himself enjoying bumping into him more then he’d like to admit. This was to teach Tharn a lesson. Nothing else. 

As soon as his last class ended he scrapped his chair away from the desk.

Techno looked up at him with a playfully disgusted look. “On your way to meet your boy toy.”

Type quickly turned around and slapped Techno’s head. 

  
“Ow, What was that for?!” Techno cried. 

“He’s not my boy toy,” Type scoffed. “He’s…” Type trailed off. 

He wasn’t a friend, or a boyfriend, or someone he was flirting. He was… an acquaintance. Yeah, he’ll go with that.

“An acquaintance. “

Techno hummed. “Sure.” 

Type scoffed and swung his bag on his back and nudged his chin in his general direction. 

“See you later.” He said, turning before Techno could even reply.

  
  
  
***

Type opened the bag of chips he bought at the store. He didn’t feel right just loitering around waiting for Fighter so he bought something while waiting outside for him. 

He waited for about 15 minutes before he spotted the familiar blue engineering jacket he wore. He leaned up from the wall and walked up to him. 

“N’Type. It seems every time I come here you’re here.” 

Type smiled shyly. “Well, it might be some sort of fate.”

Fighter laughed and Type couldn’t stop the blush forming on his neck. 

He noticed that his elder’s eyes trialling down his neck. “Cute…” He mumbled. 

He blinked in realisation. “Ah, N’Type. Can I have your number? I feel meeting in front of this store is a bit…” Fighter couldn’t find the right word. 

“Suspicious?” Type said with a laugh. 

“I guess, yeah. It isn’t like we are doing anything wrong but I feel it’ll be better if we meet somewhere you won’t have to wait to wonder if you’ll see me or not.” Fighter said with a smile.

Type smiled. He knew it. 

“Sure, let me have your phone.”

  
  
  
  
***

Tharn glanced at Type on the other bed, giggling at his phone. He had been texting for hours non-stop since he came home. Tharn had no reason to be jealous of course, but he couldn’t help it. Type was his boyfriend. He was allowed to feel jealous right? But after what’s happened, he felt he can’t be. He ruffled his hair in frustration. 

Type caught him in the corner of his eye and looked at him with an eyebrow raise. 

“Alai-wa?” Type asked. 

Tharn sighed and looked at him. “Who are you talking to?” He asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice and phrase it as a genuine question. 

“A friend. Why?”

“It’s just… We haven’t spoken at all since you come home. I’d like to spend some time with my boyfriend?” 

He saw Type bite back a remark he was going to say. Whatever he was going to say, Tharn probably deserved it. 

Type sighed and sent a quick text and then turned off his phone.

  
“Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

Tharn blushed. He didn’t think he would actually agree. 

“I uh… How was class?”

Type rolled his eyes. “Really? That’s all you wanted to know?”

“I didn’t think you’d agree!” Tharn admitted. 

Type sighed and turned around, swinging his legs on the end of his bed. 

“Class was boring. Took forever to finish, what about you?”

“The same.”

The conversation soon died and both of them were left with an awkward air. 

Tharn sighed and stood up. 

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom,” He said simply, walking away. 

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. 

He let the back of his head hit the door and slid down it. 

He hated this But he supposed he created this mess for himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello hi, sorry for only one update this week. Its been really busy. my mum came down with symptoms of he virus so I had to look after her. but shes better now which meant i can write.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this update <3 )

A week had passed of non-stop flirting between Type and Fighter. He hadn’t been touched by Tharn in two months and honestly, he didn’t feel the desire to be touched. Especially after what Fiat did to him.   
  


If he wanted them to stop fucking he managed to get that part down pat. 

Tharn had tried to initiate it before, but Type found himself in the middle of a panic attack.

Instead of the man that abused him as a child, he saw Fiat’s smirk. He hated how he let FIat take over his life. He was exhausted of it if he was honest. 

That’s why Fighter was a breath of fresh air. Talking to him was easy because he didn’t know any of the troubles that he had been in before and he talked to him without any prejudge. 

WIth Tharn it felt like he was looking at him with pity and regret and he absolutely hated that look on him. He was his boyfriend. He of all people shouldn’t have that expression on his face. 

“Type.”

The voice was distant yet near. He was so focused on his phone he didn’t notice that he was being called. 

“Type. Type. Type.”

Type eventually got annoyed at the voice and threw his phone down and looked at Tharn. 

“What is it Thara?” 

Tharn blinked. Type had never called him by his real name. It sounded strange coming out of his mouth. 

“Talk to me.”

“Talk to you? Why should I bother? You never talked to me about seeing Fiat? You never talked to me about what you think could be done better in this relationship. So why start talking now?”

  
  


“I want to make things better! Give me the chance to prove to you I’m not that guy anymore.”

“Let me ask you a question, Thara.” 

Tharn swallowed, the atmosphere similar to when Type hated him for being gay. He never thought he would experience this again. 

“Would have you told me you were cheating on me if Fiat hadn’t forced you to?”

  
Tharn fell silent and that was enough an answer for him.

* * *

  
  
  


“So hows your plan working out for you?” Techno asked. 

They were at a cafe near their faculty. Type sipping on a sweet coffee and Techno on a hot chocolate. 

“I invited him to lunch. He goes to another uni but he has two free periods of self-study and said he’d come and have lunch with me.”

Techno arched his eyebrows. “Is that a smart thing? Everyone knows you’re dating Tharn and if they see you with another man they might start talking.”

Type shrugged and sipped leisurely at his sweet coffee. “Let them talk. Tharn has no reason to be angry at me. He did it so why can’t I.”

“Type-”

“Oh look there he is. P’Fight!” Type called, standing up and waving his arm to catch his attention. 

  
Fighter looked up and smiled when he noticed Type. He put his phone in his blue engineer jacket and walked towards them. 

  
“Not a good idea Type, I’m telling you.” Techno hissed.

“Just go with it.” Type hissed back.

“What are we whispering about?” Fighter said with a friendly smile. 

  
“P’Fight. About you actually. I was just telling my friend about you.” 

Fighter turned his eyes to Techno and back to Type. 

“P’Fight this is Ai’Techno. No for short. He’s been my best friend since I was little.” 

Fighter sat down next to Type and healed out his hand for Techno to shake. 

He shot Type a look and then went to shake his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you P’FIght. What year are you in?”

“My third.”  
  


“Type got himself an older man.”

Type glared at Techno. Fighter arched his eyebrow.

“Did he now? He never told me he was flirting with someone.” Fighter said with a cheeky glint in his eyes. 

Type blushed slightly and looked away. 

  
Techno watched. This was bad.

Techno looked at the time and blinked when he saw the time. “Ai’Type. We have five minutes to get back to class. I think we should leave.”

“You go ahead. I want to talk to P’Fighter quickly. If the teacher is there just tell them I’m on the toilet or something.”

Techno looked at him and huffed. He got up and walked back to their class.

Type looked down at their intertwined hands. P’fighter was a lot lighter then Tharn. While his and Tharn’s skin almost blended into each other the difference between him and Type was almost startling. His heart ached for Tharn all of a sudden and he grimaced.

  
“N’Type? Are you okay?”

Type blinked. 

“What?”

“You look like you’ve seen someone you hate.”

Type blushed. He didn’t realise his face was betraying him. 

“Sorry. I was thinking about something that happened earlier, it’s okay. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet after school. Come over?”

Fighter brightened at the proposal. Finally, some time alone with Type. 

  
“I’d love that.” 


	11. Butterflies and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep the extra new tag

Lhong sat at the circular table, a warm coffee in hand as he sipped his coffee. 

He was angry. Why were they still together? This was a sure-fire way of getting them to break up with each other but instead, they seemed to be as normal as they were before. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see Fiat turn the corner and make his way into the cafe. He put down the coffee cup, feeling himself start to get tense at the other man. 

The stupid man couldn’t even get his own plan to work, which in turn made his fail. 

Fiat looked awful. Skinnier then he had last seen him and his hair a mess. 

Lhong sighed and ruffled his head. 

“Lhong... I don’t know what to do.”

That was the first thing he said the moment he sat down at the table. 

  
“Well, you should have gotten your plan to work. How did he know where you were?”

“I.. I don’t know. I told Type not to give away anything.”

“Stupid! You shouldn’t have called Tharn. That ruined everything. You think he wouldn’t be able to tell when Type wasn’t okay? You’re so stupid if you think that. You should have just carried on the plan and everything would have fallen into place.”

Fiat looked like he hadn’t had enough sleep in the past week. His eye bags were awful and black and his skin looked dull, unusual for a man who always had pride in his looks.

“I did that to him...” He muttered. “I did that to him…”

“Shut up.” Lhong hissed, hitting his shin underneath the table. 

  
“You did it for a good reason, right? You did it because you want Tharn back, right?”

Fiat sniffed, his eyes brimmed with tears.

He felt guilty. 

So fucking guilty for doing this to Type when he knows himself how it feels. He feels awful that he allowed the words of Lhong cloud his own judgement. He knew it wouldn’t work like how he thought it would, but he still went with it because he was so obsessed with the thought of getting Tharn back.

  
  


He still missed his ex he always would, but now he knew there wasn’t even a slither of hope of ever getting back with him. It hurt but he knew they were better off separate, he only caused him pain after all. 

“I won’t get him back after this." He said softly. 

Lhong smirked behind his coffee cup.

Killing one bird and wounding the other. He’s just waiting to deliver the killing blow. 

* * *

  
  
  


Type liked the energy Fighter gave. Despite the name, he was a very gentle and kind man, sensitive almost Type couldn’t stop the small stirring he felt in his stomach whenever he caught Fighter looking at him. It wasn’t a look he wasn’t used to, he saw it all the time on Tharn. But on someone who was NOT his so-called “boyfriend”, it felt new. Foreign. Exciting. 

And Type tried to push down these butterflies, swat them away if you will. But they always seemed to fly back into place. He felt slightly guilty but the knowledge that his own boyfriend did this to him came forward and the guilt would go away and be replaced with more butterflies. 

“You live off-campus?” Fighter asked curiously, his hands strictly in his pockets. 

Type noticed but said nothing, giving Fighter the initiative to start anything if he wanted to. 

Type nodded. “I live there with a friend.” Type lied smoothly. 

He couldn’t tell him that Tharn was his boyfriend. It would ruin the plan. 

“Sounds nice. I still live on campus. It’s the worst when you live next door to people who have sex all the time."  
  


Type snorted. “At least you didn’t have a kpop obsessed roommate who practised constantly in the middle of the night.”

Fighter laughed, a deep baritone laugh that wrapped itself around his bones and slowly made its way into the bone itself, poisoning his bone marrow. He could feel his skin itch at the feeling this man left him with.

“That sounds fake. Are you sure you’re telling me the truth?”

“One thing you should know about me, P’Fight, is that I never lie.” 

The moment he said that the itching became worse but he ignored it. He was doing this for a purpose. 

They soon came to his house, finally. The walk was enough exercise for today and he felt the need to sit down and relax. 

“It’s a nice place.” Fighter said, looking up at the building with cute look of awe. 

“Stop that, it isn’t that impressive.” 

“For a university student? Living off-campus is impressive enough. Show me in cutie.”

Type blushed at the easy compliment and nodded, fishing out his keys and walking to the door with his P behind him. 

  
  
  
  
  


An hour or two had passed since Fighter had sat down on his bedroom floor, laughing at something funny Type had said. 

“You’re so funny N’Type.” 

Type blushed, something he found Fighter was so easy at doing. He hated this, he hadn’t blushed this much in so long. It felt so good to know someone had the ability to bring this side out of him again. He was so scared he had lost this part of himself after what had happened. But Fighter proved otherwise. 

“N’Type…” Fighter muttered, his eyes lowering to his nong’s lips and then back up. 

Type noticed and shifted. Where was this going? There was no need for this to go anywhere, but a small part of his stomach was aching for it. Aching for his P to kiss him. 

So Type stayed still in his spot, watching as he moved so he could lower his face near his.

Blood rushed into his ears when he felt Fighter’s breath on his own lips. This was happening. This was actually happening and he wasn’t going to stop it. 

Well, fate had other ideas.

Type was so indulged with the fact that another fucking man was going to kiss him he didn’t even hear the door open. 

“Type. What are you doing?"


	12. Last Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five or so more chpters till this fic is finished. I hope to see you at the end

“Type what are you doing?”

Fighter stayed where he was, looking at Tharn with confusion on his face. Why was Type’s roommate questioning what he did? It wasn’t like he was his boyfriend. 

He looked at the roommate with a look and back at Type who had visibly gulped. 

What was going on?

Almost in a flash his roommate pulled him off the floor and turned to face him. 

  
“Get out.” He said simply. 

“But-”

“I said get out.” He said with, his words final and concrete. 

He looked at Type, worry clouding his thoughts but he didn’t want to make things worse so he sighed. 

“Message me when you can okay Ai’Type. Don’t let this jerk scare you.” He said with a glare before bumping into Tharn on his way out to grab his stuff. 

Once Tharn was sure he was out, he turned on Type. He knew he had no right to be angry at him, but he couldn’t help it. His boyfriend was going to kiss someone else, voluntarily this time. 

“What the fuck Type? What the fuck were you thinking?”

Type’s worry left his face after hearing Tharn yell at him. How dare he? How fucking dare he. 

Type jumped up, his face full of rage. 

“You have no right to get angry at me Ai’Tharn!” 

“I don’t? I thought we were trying to sort things out?!” Tharn asked, moving closer into Type's space, forgetting that Type hates when people are in his personal space.

Type pushed him hard, his chest heaving heavy. 

“Don’t get near me! " He yelled, his eyes wide. 

Tharn watched him, his own breath laboured.

  
  


“Whats happened to us, Type?”

“Why are you asking me like you don’t know exactly what you did?! You never were going to tell me you were seeing Fiat. You felt the need to lie to me for so long, instead of talking to me and working out what I could do to help fill the void you obviously have. You know, Tharn. And you don’t need to ask me why.” 

  
  


Type breathed in heavily, his chest tightening at his next words. 

But before he could say what he wanted to say Tharn’s phone beeped with a string of messages. 

Type’s eyes flew to the phone. If looks could kill, Tharn’s phone would have blown up in his pocket there and then. 

Tharn quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the text messages.

  
  


**Fiat: _This will be the last message I will ever send anyone. I cherish you so much Ai’Tharn. Thank you for pulling me out of a life like that. You taught me so many things about myself I should be proud of. I will never forget that. But… I did something horrible to Ai’Tharn’s boyfriend. I never should have done that. I know you will never love me like how you used to and I’ve come to terms with that. Which is why… by the time you have read the last word of this message, I will be dead. I don’t want to cause trouble for you and Type anymore. I hope the two of you work it out. I really do. Please don’t look for me. I love you Ai’Tharn. Thank you for everything._**

  
  


Everything in Tharn’s world stopped his phone clanking to the floor, his hands flying to his mouth in shock. _‘_

_By the time you have read the last word of this message, I will be dead.’_

  
  
That replayed in his mind. 

Type looked at him strangely before breathing in. Whatever he was going to say can wait. He saw the look on Tharn’s face and knew his boyfriend needed him. 

Instead of asking what was wrong, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

  
Almost as if on queue, Tharn started to cry.

  
  


It took a while to finally calm down his crying boyfriend. Type wasn’t the one to usually care for other people. Even with being with Tharn for as long as he has been, comforting was one of his weak spots. Touching Tharn was hard to do when he was still so angry at him, but whatever was sent to him shook him greatly and he needed a support system, no matter how shaky the foundations were. 

“Tharn… What happened?” Type asked softly, trying to push down his anger for the other man. 

“Fiat…”

Type tensed at the name but said nothing, allowing him to continue. 

“He killed himself.”

Type’s mouth dropped, disbelief in his eyes. “Bullshit. Phone him. Phone him now.” 

“He said--”

“Fuck what he said! Phone him!”

Tharn breathed in heavily and nodded. He took his phone from the bedside table which had thankfully not broken when he dropped it earlier. 

  
He looked for Fiat’s number and called it, putting it on loudspeaker. 

Almost as soon as it rung it hung up. 

“Call again.”

“Ty--”

Type gave him a look and Tharn shut up, calling again, with the same result. 

Type stood up, walking to get his shoes.

  
“Ai’Type?”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting my shoes on. We are going to Fiat’s house.” 

“Type--”

“Look,” Type began, facing him. “I’m not your best friend right now. I don’t like Fiat. At all. I despise him with my whole heart. But you obviously still love him. He was your friend. I’m not going to let you sit here wonder if he’s really dead. So instead of just sitting here, we’re going to go to his place and make sure he’s okay.” 

Tharn couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes again. Type was such a good person. Even after everything that’s happened, he still is willing to do this for Tharn. He didn’t deserve him. 

  
  


They arrived at Fiat’s dorm as quick as they could. The air between Tharn and Type was tense, with Tharn silently crying to himself and Type driving the car. Tharn was going to but Type refused to let him cry in the state he was in. He didn’t want to join Fiat in death. If he was dead at all. 

He parked the car and turned to look at Tharn. He sighed when he saw how puffy his boyfriend's eyes were. He reached and wiped his tears away. 

“Stop crying, yeah? He’s fine. I’m sure of it.”

Even though Tharn looked like he was going to object he nodded instead with a sniff. 

With that said they made their way up to Fiat’s apartment.


	13. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait I lacked inspiration but I'm back with this. I hope you like it!

They walked up four levels of stairs, Fiat’s room being the top floor. By the time they had reached it they both were exhausted. Type didn’t know why exactly he was helping Tharn. He didn’t deserve it. But another part of him, the part that still deeply loved Tharn, hated seeing his boyfriend like this. He wanted to see him happy and smiling again. That part was greater than the part that hated him, in this instance anyway. It pushed forth without Type even realising it and he hated it.

He pushed his own mental dilemma out of his head and knocked heavily on the door. 

  
Silence. 

“Type…” Tharn muttered. “Maybe we sh--”

“Shut up.” 

Tharn bit his lip to stop talking as Type kept knocking.

He kept knocking for about five minutes before someone came out of their dorm room with an annoyed look on his face. 

“Some people are trying to rest!”

Both Tharn and Type looked at him. Type’s angry face and Tharn’s tear-stained face was enough to tell the other man something was wrong. 

He frowned and shut his door and walked towards them. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“Do you know who lives here?” Type asked.

“Fiat? Nice guy, he’s been acting kinda strange recently though."

“Like how? Also, I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“My name is Cloud. You are…?”

“I’m Type and this is Tharn. We are friends with Fiat.” 

Cloud nodded. “Right. Well… Fiat came to my room looking like he hadn’t slept in about a week. He looked really dehydrated too. I tried to get him in to eat or drink something but he said he was busy and just passing by to not disturb him because he didn’t want to speak to anyone. It was pretty weird considering he’s always been such an outgoing man and always came over to my room for drinks and such. But after that, he stopped coming and he hasn’t been out of his room for about a week and a half.” Cloud explained. 

Tharn looked like he could be sick. He did this. He made Fiat get to this state. He knew what mental health problems he had. There was a small voice in his mind that told him that he had no control over what Fiat did and he was free to do whatever, but he knew how much the younger man depended on him. He felt so conflicted.

“Hey, is your friend okay?” Cloud asked, pointing at Tharn. “He looks like he’s gonna be sick.” 

Type turned around and frowned when indeed Tharn looked like he was going to throw up. He would recognise that look anywhere. He had that look on his face enough to recognise it.

“Tharn...” Type began. 

“I’m so scared, Type. What if he really has--”

“Shut up. Don’t think like that.” He turned to Cloud. “Is there a way we can talk to the landowner to try and open the door. He sent Tharn a really concerning text and we can’t get in.” 

  
  


Cloud looked at them and nodded. “Let me get my roommate and we’ll go with you. We’re both worried about him."

Type nodded and let Cloud go back to his room. He swallowed all of his negative feelings and focused only on Tharn. He needed him, despite the context. 

He reached to touch his face and stroke his cheeks. “It’ll be okay, alright..." He whispered. 

Tharn looked at him, tears slowly running down his cheeks like a steady stream in spring. He nodded and Type kissed his forehead as Cloud and his roommate came back out. 

  
“Oh.” Cloud said audibly. He hadn’t put two and two together until this moment. 

Type turned around when he heard the voice and felt a slight panic in his chest.

“Hey.” Cloud said quickly, noticing the tense body language Type started to give off. “Do what you want. My roommate, Rain, is also my boyfriend. I totally don’t mind.”

At that Type slowly brought his defense levels back down and nodded. He didn’t want to have to fight someone for him being gay and also make sure Fiat was okay. There was only so much he could deal with.

  
Cloud smiled and walked towards the stairs to find the landowner or at at least a security guard that had a master card. 

  
  


About maybe 10 minutes later they were all back upstairs at Fiat’s door, a skinny security guard with them. He picked off the huge keyholder and picked out the key he knew was for this particular door. 

“Wait out here and I’ll check to make sure everything is okay.” 

Tharn looked like he wanted to bolt right in there and look for Fiat but Type pulled him back slightly, holding his hand. Tharn squeezed it, thankful for Type being there with him. 

The security guard opened the door and his face scrunched up the moment he opened the door. The room was dirty, things thrown around and broken. A swinging lightbulb by the kitchen was the only light in the room. 

He walked in further and let the door shut so the others had to wait for him. 

Cloud had the best view of the room. His face had mirrored the security guards. Type noticed. 

  
“What? What did you see?”

Cloud breathed in shakily. “The room was a mess. Everything was a mess. I couldn’t see if he was in there but if he was there he must be sleeping or something.” Cloud said. He still sounded hopeful that they’d find him alive. That he was okay despite the warning bells and red flags. 

The guard soon came out, a sombre look on his face. Almost impatiently Tharn ripped himself out of Type’s hold and rushed up to the man in panic.

“Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.”

  
  


“I’m sorry--”

“No! Shut up! Don’t say it. Please don’t say it.” 

The rest of them stood there in shock, looking at Tharn and the guard. 

“He’s dead.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


It took about an hour for Type to finally convince Tharn to leave the door of Fiat’s apartment. 

Type sighed heavily. He never realised what it was like for someone to deal with anxiety and mental health. He had always been the one looked after by Tharn but now it was him he understood. He understood that Tharn probably felt exhausted looking after him. It didn’t mean he forgave him, hell no, but he understood why he felt like he couldn’t leave Fiat. 

  
Tharn was sleeping on their bed while Type was on their settee, his phone heavy in his hands. He had planned to break up with Tharn today. He truly had. But now with this… He felt conflicted. Could he leave him while he was like this? On one hand, he deserved all the pain Type had felt by leaving him right now. But another hand, the one that was slightly louder told him to stay. Tharn had stayed with him so many occasions when Tharn’s trauma and anxiety would creep upon him. He felt he owed it to him to help him get over the fact he lost someone who was so important to him. 

And then there was Fighter. The man he was emotionally invested in. He really, really liked him. He was so easy to talk to and Type instantly felt the attraction to him. Type sighed and opened his phone to text Fighter.

**Type: _hey P’Fight. After you left things got… pretty hectic. Tharn’s friend sent a text and we found out he killed himself. I… I don’t know when I’ll see you again. But I’ll try and keep you updated._**

Type bit his lip. He felt so guilty. He should break things off with Fighter but he couldn’t. And he didn’t know why he couldn’t.


	14. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for the late chapter. I kinda ran into a writer's block but I finally found what I wanted to write. It's been a long time coming for this chapter so I hope you like it

Fighter looked at his phone. It had been two weeks since he had a proper talk with Type and it worried him. What if Type had lost interest in him? What if his roommate forced him to not speak to him anymore? So many thoughts ran through his mind it almost made him physically sick. He wasn’t sure if what he felt for Type was love but it felt so damn close to it. He had felt like this only one other time but it didn’t work out for him. He hoped to God it wouldn’t be the same with Type. 

He had his phone in his hand, tossing it back and forth in his hands as he debated what to do. 

He didn’t hear when his friend sat down next to him. 

  
“Why do you look all concerned? Did something happen?” He asked.

Always the observant Saifah. He sighed and ruffled the hair behind his head. 

  
“So.. You know how I’ve been seeing that guy from the university that’s like an hour away?” Fighter began. 

Saifah nodded, urging him to continue. 

  
“Well his roommate has been sick for the past two weeks and he’s been silent since. I don’t know if he used it as an excuse to get rid of me but I’ve been waiting for him to message me but…” Fighter stopped to ruffle his hair in aggravation. 

“Fuck, I was about to kiss him when his roommate called in. What if I scared him away?” Fighter said, clearly having an existential crisis. 

Saifah couldn’t help but chuckle as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Have you thought about messaging him first?” He asked. 

  
“I don’t want to seem needy!” 

“Maybe you should try it. Maybe he thinks you hate him too?”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Type didn’t know how he got roped into having sex with Tharn again. But he had begged and he looked so sad Type couldn’t help but agree. That was last week.

So why was he on his back with his legs spread while Tharn sucked him off. He was biting his forearm to try and not moan. He didn’t want to give Tharn the satisfaction of hearing him moan. 

But then he reached to play with his nipple and he let go of his arm, letting out a cry of his name as he came without warning. 

Fuck. How humiliating. 

Type could feel himself slowly get down from his high when his phone pinged with a new message from Line. He quickly pushed Tharn off, sparing none of his attention onto him and onto his phone. Was it Fighter? 

He nibbled his lip and opened his phone and his heart skipped when he saw Fighter’s name, he swiped his phone open to read the message.

  
  


**Fighter:** _**Are you okay? You haven’t spoken to me in two weeks. I’m worried.** _

Type groaned. Of course Fighter would be worried. They haven’t spoken since Fighter was going to kiss him. 

**Type: _I’m so sorry P’fight. Are you free?_**

Type expect his reply to be slow but he almost had a heart attack when he saw his reply almost in record time.

**Fighter: _I’m free right now._**

**Type:** _**Can I meet you in front of your uni in half an hour?** _

**Fighter: _Yes._**

  
  
Type didn’t feel the need to reply, the fact that he saw was more than enough of an answer. He slid from the bed, not paying any mind the way Tharn looked at him as he walked away to grab a towel and some clothes,

Type sighed once he shut the door. He didn’t want to keep doing this with Tharn. He had to break up with him. His heart wasn’t with him anymore. It ached some part of his heart to realise he didn’t love Tharn anymore. 

  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned on the shower. He had a meeting to get to. 

  
  


He came out in about five minutes, completely dressed. His hair was still damp but it’ll get dry by the time he met with Fighter. 

“Where are you going?” Tharn suddenly asked, standing by the wall in front of the bathroom. 

“I’m going to meet Fighter." He said, slipping on his shoes. 

  
“That kid I saw you almost kissing with?” Tharn said, his voice tight. 

Type felt anger bubble up in his chest. How dare he?

“You have no right to say what I can and cannot do. Not anymore.”

Tharn moved and pushed him onto the wall instead, his eyes dark. 

  
“You’re MY boyfriend. Why do you wanna see another man so bad?”

Type swallowed. Being so close to Tarn when it wasn’t anything sexual drove his anxiety up the wall. “Get off me!” He cried, pushing him off. “You know what. I’ve been putting it off for so fucking long. But enough is enough. I want out.” 

Tharn didn’t reply, looking at him in shock, as if he was speaking another language. 

  
“I’m sorry?” 

“I want to break up. I feel suffocated. You remind me of too many bad things,” Type said quietly. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Type said, trying to leave through the door. 

Tharn grabbed his arm and pulled him close. “Type… Please.” Tharn begged. Type could feel the rapid heartbeat in his ear as he was pressed firmly against him. 

“Don’t break up with me. I still love you.” 

Type shut his eyes tightly. His chest ached. He needed to leave. He pushed Tharn away, trying to put on a cold front.

  
  
“We don’t work together anymore Tharn. I don’t love you anymore." He said, quickly leaving before he heard Tharn start to cry. He didn’t think he would be able to handle it. He quickly made his way downstairs, ignoring the tightness in his chest and the fact it was hard to breathe. 

Fuck, it was so hard. He finally stopped running when he was about five minutes away. He found an alleyway and quickly found a wall and fell onto it. He grabbed his chest and squeezed his eyes tightly. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” 

He didn’t think it would affect him that much. He had been planning on it for a while, but actually seeing Tharn’s world shatter broke his heart. He didn’t know how long he stayed there for but when his phone rang he made him jump and made him he had a place to get to. 

He answered the call. His chest was still tight but not nearly as tight as it was before. 

  
“Type? Are you okay? Where are you?” 

“Sorry, I got caught up with something. I’ll be there in 15 minutes okay?” He said, trying to not let his breath sound ragged. 

Fighter noticed something seemed off but he decided not to say anything. “Okay. I’ll be outside the uni. You’ll know where I am once you arrive.” 

Type hummed and then hung up. 

He straightened himself off from the wall and breathed in deeply, trying to remember Tharn’s breathing techniques he gave him whenever he had his panic attacks. Soon he was breathing normally. He couldn’t keep Fighter waiting anymore and moved from the alleyway to make is way to meet Fighter. 

  
  


Fighter was on his phone when he heard the pants of someone walking close to him. He looked up and saw Type hurriedly walking up to him. He looked dishevelled, his hair windswept and his clothes rumpled. 

  
He stood up, confused and concerned. 

  
“Type? Are you okay?” 

Type ignored him and collapsed into his arms, the sobs he was trying so hard to hold flowing out at the sound of his voice. 

He fucked up. So bad. 

  
  


  
  
  



	15. Truth

Once Type had calmed down and stopped crying Fighter had decided tot take him to his room. He wasn’t allowing this boy to be outside and feel like he was alone. 

Type didn’t talk that much on the way home, his eyes looking anywhere but Fighter and it hurt him to see that. What had happened to cause this sweet boy to act like this? He would find out whether it ruined their friendship or not. 

Finally they arrived at his dorm room. He breathed a sigh of relief once he realised his roommate wasn’t home.   
  


“Come in.” Fighter said, gently pulling him inside the room.   
  


Type looked up, the first time since he crush hugged him. He looked around the room, obviously taking in Fighter’s personality. 

There were a few study books on his desk and one or two figurines on his bookshelf. It was sparse but it suited him. 

“Come sit on the bed and I’ll make you some tea okay?” He said calmly, leading the younger boy into the room and onto the bed. 

“Thank you." He said softly.

  
Fighter smiled and made some tea for him. He was slightly nervous. He felt something off between them. He hated not knowing what it was. He had been in this position before, but he really hoped it was in his head and it wasn’t what he was dreading. 

The kettle finally clicked, signalling it was finished boiling. He breathed in heavily before letting it out slowly as he poured the hot liquid into the tea. His nose was filled with calming scents which helped somewhat. 

  
He then made his way back to Type and gently slid the cup into his hands. He saw the boy sigh gently at the warmth in his hands. 

Fighter fidgeted slightly before sitting down next to him. 

“Ai’Type… Do you… Do you want to talk about what happened?” Fighter asked.

  
He hated how timid he sounded but he didn’t want to scare him off.   
  


Type paused for a while and Fighter could hear the cogs turning in his head. He wanted to soothe him, tell him things would be alright. It was so loud it hurt him to look at him so he looked away. 

“He was my boyfriend.”

Fighter’s whole body stood rigged. He had misheard him right? He didn’t say what he thought he said. 

He looked back at him, his eyes wide. “W-what?”

Type gripped the cup tighter, refusing to look at his elder. 

“He wasn’t my roommate. He was my boyfriend.” 

Fighter couldn’t breathe. He was here again. He was being played again. 

Type looked at him finally, truly and he could see the tears in his eyes as he continued. 

“I broke up with him today. I couldn’t… I couldn’t handle being with him anymore. Not... not when I realise I like you.”

Fighter didn’t know what to think. “Can… Can you tell me what happened earlier?”

  
Type nodded. “I… We…” Type let out a frustrated growl. “As a child, I was raped. I hated gay men most of my life until I met Tharn. He made me feel safe, feel loved. I thought I was going to marry him.” Type scoffed bitterly. “That was until I found myself bond on the bed with the side boyfriend, being assaulted. _AGAIN."_ Fighter could hear the ache in his voice as he continued to speak. “I wanted Tharn to hurt. I wanted to show him I could be just as mean. So… I happened to stumble onto you. I wasn’t meant... I wasn’t meant to fall in love with you. But…” 

It took everything in Fighter not to pull his boy into his arms and tell him it would be okay. But something in him told him not to. 

“Type... I don’t think you love me." Fighter said after a long moment of silence. 

Type quickly looked back at the cup. He could feel the embarrassment come off him in waves. It was suffocating. 

“You just love the idea of being loved. You’re not in the right state of mind to be in a relationship. I’m not the one for you.” Fighter said. 

A pang hit his heart as he said that. He liked Type so much, but learning this, he wouldn’t allow himself to be in this situation again. In another time, another life... Maybe... But for now, for his sake, he had to let him go. 

“You like me too.” Type said in a quiet voice. 

“I do… but I love myself more. I want to be able to trust who I’m with. 100% I don’t want to be wondering if you’re out seeing other men.” Fighter took the cup out of Type’s hand and placed it on the floor behind him. 

  
He then took their hands together and entwined their hands.

“You can always come to me for help. I will be your friend. But... I can’t be your boyfriend.” 

Type finally let go of the tears he was holding and Fighter pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

They stayed like that for a while before Type pushed back. 

“Can I kiss you?” Type asked softly. “To make up for the last time?” He asked with a quick smile. 

Fighter wanted to say yes so badly, but he knew for his sake he had to say no. 

“I’m sorry Type. You know I can’t.”

Type’s shoulders slumped but he nodded. “It was worth a try.” He said, trying to laugh it off. 

“Friends?” Fighter asked, a small smile on his face.

Type looked at him for a long time before nodding. “Friends.” 

* * *

  
  
  
  


_**A year later** _

  
  


“P’Fight where is my jacket?” A voice called from the sitting room. 

“It’s by the kitchen. You threw it there last night. You were too lazy to actually hang it up!”

  
  


“Hey! I’ve been studying all day. I was exhausted." He said.

  
“Are you going to be out for long?” Figther asked, walking from the bathroom to see his best friend there. 

Type smiled at him happily. 

  
“I have a date tonight." He said excitedly. 

“Oh with who?” 

  
“My school friend. Techno. Once I told him Tharn and I broke up he confessed he liked me for a long time. I decided to try and see where things go." He said, shrugging on his jacket. 

Figther was happy for him. He had also found another man after things had calmed down. 

  
“You better tell me all about it when you come back.” Fighter said, pointing a finger at him. 

  
“Of course." He said with a smile.   
  


“I’ll be back soon!” 

  
  
  


There was a bounce in Type’s step. If you had told him he would be the happiest he had been in a long time today a year ago he would have laughed in your face and called you crazy. But here he was, a smile on his face and love in his heart again. 

He was making his way when he bumped into a man. He was feeling slight déjà vu but he shook his head and looked up. His breath lodged in his throat. 

  
“Tharn.”

Tharn was with another man at his side. He looked cute, small and feminine. A complete change from Type. He wasn’t expecting the dull ache in his heart but he ignored it.

  
  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t seeing where I was going.”

“It’s okay t’s nice to see you actually. It's been so long." 

Type didn’t want to be having small talk with Tharn. Not when he was on his way to his date. 

  
“I can’t talk for too long. I have a date.”

Tharn’s eyebrows rose in shock. “ A date? Who’s the lucky guy, do I know him?” He asked, genuinely curious and sounding happy for Type.

He shuffled and blushed slightly. “Techno.”

“Oh! What a surprise. Congrats and I hope it goes well.” Tharn said, a smile on his face. 

But Type looked at his eyes and saw the sadness. The could have beens. 

  
“Thank you. I’m going now. Have a good life Tharn.” Type said, genuinely meaning it. 

“You too.” Tharn said, watching him go. 

“Who was that?” The man asked on his side.

  
“Just an old friend.” He said with a smile. 

  
“Lets go we’re gonna miss the movie if we keep standing here.” 

The man smiled at him and nodded, walking away to their destination. 

Type smiled to himself. Things were going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through all the crazy things this fic has gone through> I understand this is a hard topic to deals ith, especially when its our beloved Tharn Type. But I tank the ones who have stayed this long to see this fanfiction to its completion. THis is the first fanfic I have completed in many years and I'm so freaking proud of this project. i hope this ending was satisfying to you .
> 
> I have another fic int he works, a happier one this time involving our boys. So please keep an eye out for tht.
> 
> with love,
> 
> uchi.


End file.
